Stay With Me
by Kikaili
Summary: [Sequel: Ranma's Last Day] You wanted more, you got more. (Now to see what happens when things get serious) Yeah, me serious. Scary thought isn't it? R&R. RA


Disclaimer: C'mon I know and you know that I don't own Ranma so let's move on please. Thank you.  
  
(Author's note: Due to a lot of people wanting this fic to continue I decided on a sequel. I didn't want to continue in Ranma's Last Day because I wanted to try a more serious approach. Don't ask me why, this is weird for me. In this particular fic I kinda alternate between Ranma and Akane's point of view kinda like their narrating themselves, but not. Its weird so bare with me. Okay to the fic!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = change of scene ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~= change of POV  
  
"I love you."  
  
It's funny how those three little words could change your entire world.  
  
Stay with Me (sequel to Ranma's last day): Chapter 1  
  
Sometimes I would stay up at night thinking about those words, trying to figure out the true meaning behind them. How it can be so hard to say them for the first time, but how much easier it becomes afterwards.  
  
Most believe that love is the best thing that could happen to a person. They don't think about how much heartache it can cause. How in truth though it may be a wonderful feeling it can be the most awful as well.  
  
Even after those words are spoken you are still left with a feeling of undeniable doubt.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by the low moaning and frantic movements of my fiancé. _fiancé_ the word fills me with a warm feeling. I turn to look at him and am surprised when he begins speaking, calling, in his sleep.  
  
"A...Akane! Please...no...you can't...leave me...no..."  
  
I whisper in his ear gentle reassurances that I am here with him, that I'm not going anywhere. I'm relieved when his face relaxes in slumber again as the soft light of dawn seeps in through the window high-lighting his facial features.  
  
It's hard to believe that just yesterday morning when _the_ announcement had been made I had thought that Ranma's leaving was imminent, but now he had promised that he would never leave me. Then why do doubts still consume me? Even after he stayed the night?  
  
I reached out lightly tracing the outline of his face with my index finger and smiled gently when his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Good morning tomboy." He said smiling sleepily up at me.  
  
"Ranma..." I said slightly perturbed by the usage of _that_ nickname again, but was silenced when I felt his lips on mine.  
  
They were so soft and loving that they melted away all of my anger and pushed away all doubt for the moment.  
  
He pulls away from me and I know the happiness I feel is written all over my face.  
  
He laughs saying, "Jeez, Your glowing Akane. If I would have known that I could get you to calm down so much that easily I would have done it a long time ago."  
  
"Whatever Ranma you don't seem exactly unhappy yourself. By the way thanks for staying with me last night."  
  
"Wha...?! Why are you thanking me? It's not like I was doing you a favor..."  
  
He thought twice about what I said when he must have seen my battle aura flare up around me.  
  
"Whoa, wait Akane," he said waving his hands in front of him, warding off what he thought to be an on-coming assault. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it came out. I meant that you didn't have to thank me for staying. I can't describe how happy I was when you suggested it."  
  
He looked away sheepishly blushing and all anger I might have had left me. I could never stay mad at him when he said things like that.  
  
"So Akane," He said getting up from the bed (to my disappointment), how'd you do it? Get us all alone in the house for the entire night, no interruptions?"  
  
I smiled deviously up at him. "That's for me to know and you never to find out."  
  
I got up from the bed; kissed him on his nose, and made sure to sway my hips as I walked passed him heading for the furo before he returned to his senses and started bugging me to tell him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So much can change in one day. She would have died rather than do what she'd been doing for the past 24 hours if it were a week earlier.  
  
To think something good had come out of acting the way she id after all.  
  
"Who'd a thought." I said sinking deeper into the hot water of the furo sighing contently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This all so weird. It's not like my life to be this quiet. Barely anyone has been bothering us. I mean sure Shampoo showed up at the karaoke place and then Ryoga showed up as P-Chan for little bit before I threw him out the window.  
  
He'll be gone for a few days at least now.  
  
Plus through all of this I haven't been splashed once.  
  
I did a few more katas thinking that hey, might as well give myself a good reason for using the furo.  
  
I suddenly spot Akane at the door watching my movements almost entranced it seemed. I've seen her doing it before, but not as openly as she was now. In her eyes, sometimes when she watches me when her guard is down, I see a desire. She really does love the art. Maybe I should start sparring seriously with her? She does have pretty good potential.  
  
I finally stop and turn to look at her as if noticing her for the first time.  
  
"Hey Akane." I say before reaching down and picking up a towel to wipe the sweat from my face.  
  
"H...Hi Ranma." She says her face coloring slightly at being caught staring. "Ummm...the bath's ready."  
  
"Thanks Akane." I said walking passed her. "Oh, yeah I need to talk to you about something a little later ne?  
  
"Alright Ranma I'll be in here when you need me."  
  
I leave her to do her work-out as I head for the furo thoughts of the unbearably silent days run through my mind.  
  
(Author's Note: Yeah I know really slow start. Bad ending to the first chapter, but couldn't think of a good way to end it. This fic is a promise to have a lot more action and less comedy compared to Ranma's Last Day. I hope you'll enjoy it. Plus, I think a good old appearance from Ucchan is due don't you agree? Things shouldn't go anywhere near as smoothly in the sequel. So for all you people who hate perfection read on.)  
  
Peace! Kikaili 


End file.
